


TMNT 2014/2016 - ¡Venezuela & Tortugas ninjas!

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Venezuela
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si nuestros queridos 4 hermanos tienen un ligero inconveniente durante su lucha con bebop y rocksteady, que los lleva a otro lugar menos esperado?...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad:  16 de Abril del 2020





	1. Prologo + Capitulo 1: ¿¿Como mierdas terminamos aquí??, escondite

**_\- Prologo -_ **

**_Estaban en el avión de regreso a new york desde brasil, estaban peleados entre ellos no se querían ni ver luego de las palabras de leonardo hacia los otros tres esperando llegar a la ciudad de new york para salvarla como fuera, si no hubiera sido el destino que los llevaría a los lugares que menos esperaban.._ **

**_Esto no solo se aplica a ellos, pues digamos que el destino como da otros giros puede que les ayude con su molestia mutante e de criminal suelto en las calles..._ **

_**El destino es una mierda al igual que la suerte en otros lugares, aunque este lugar no lo era, era como su ciudad.. y ellos la protegerán.. como si hubieran nacido allí.. ese es su deber como vigilantes...** _

**_\- Fin del prologo -_ **

_**Capitulo 1: ¿¿Como mierdas terminamos aquí??, escondite..** _

Las alarmas suenan con turbulencia en todo el avión y donnie averigua con sus escaneres un error en el cableado, se dirige al panel de control e intenta arreglarlo, las compuertas de carga se abren... los otros tres se intentan agarrar a algo pesado, makey de unas cajas, raph de un soporte y leo del cinturón de raph.. eso era vergonzoso para el de azul bajo la mirada del de rojo e naranja.. por suerte donnie estaba ocupado con los cables.

Donatello: Trata de unir y cerrar la compuerta - ¡Chicos tomen unos paracaídas en caso de emergencia! - les grita -( Vamos donnie, si puedes volar un avión sin cabina o volante o casi cayéndose a escombros y acuatizar puedes cerrar una puerta)- se decía el de morado.

Mientras makey, leo y raph se colocaban los paracaídas, la turbulencia era demasiada entonces, mientras makey trata de llegar a donnie pero en eso raph se suelta sin querer de su soporte, llevándose a leo con el, makey entonces le medio pone el para caidas a donnie, se estira agarrándose de las piernas donnie como una cadena de tortugas hasta llegar a atrapar la muñeca de raph y leo aun colgando de el.

Donatello: Deja los cables y se agarra de unas correas de seguridad - ¿¡Pueden subir ahora!? - se estaba debilitando su agarre.

Michelangelo: Lo mira ayudando a raph - ¡Aguanta un poco mas donnie! - le grita.

Raphael: Logra poner un pie adentro y trata de traer a leo - ¡Vamos donnie!, ¡maldición piensa que es el hashi! - le anima a su manera.

Leonardo: Escalando por la correa de raph - Lo haces bien donnie - dijo como apoyo.

Cuando pensaron que pudieron salvarse los 4 y volver a ser una unida familia e celebrando haberle jugado a la mismísima verga, el paracaídas de leo se acciona de forma espontanea y sacando le del avión, sus hermanos en shock se asoman a ver donde estaba su hermano y sin mas... bueno, fueron por el uno por uno; aunque para ser sinceros... ellos ahora si estaban cagados del miedo por no haber un objetivo o punto intermedio entre el lugar donde saltan y el lugar de tierra, suerte era de noche en ese lugar aun.

Leonardo: Se calma - Bien.. por lo menos ellos podrán llegar a new york antes y salvar a la ciudad - dijo para si mismo, en su mente -( Vacaciones de mis hermanos, vacaciones de mis hermanos )- se repite.

Mirando hacia arriba su expresión cambia a consternado por ver a sus tres hermanos bajando hasta el y en especial el de rojo, esto iba a ser un problema, se trata de aguantar gritarles por lo que acaban de hacer.. aunque la preocupación de ellos por el ha regresado.

Donatello: Viendo abajo - Chicos.. vamos a tener que nadar un poco si la corriente sigue así - dijo.

Raphael: Gruñendo - No me digas genio, pero lo que mas nos importa, ¿en donde estamos? - le pregunta con paciencia.

Michelangelo: Mira un puente - ¡Chicos miren eso! - lo señala como niño chiquito.

Leonardo: Lo mira aun un poco disgustado - ¿Ahora les pregunto a ustedes? - guarda un momento silencio - ¿¿¡Por que mierdas saltaron del maldito avión!?? - les dijo.

Raphael: Mira a leo con una expresión sorprendida - Sin miedo diciendo malas palabras al fin se anima, ¿que mas sabes decir? - le anima un poco arrogante.

Michelangelo: Un poco sabiendo lo que le esperan cuando lleguen a tierra - Raph vamos a calmarnos y dejar a leo pensar las cosas - hablo tranquilo como si fuera donnie.

Leonardo: Molesto - ¨Calmarme, calmarme¨, ustedes saltaron de un puto avión para llegar a mi y eso era lo mas seguro para llevarlos a casa a detener a destructor - dijo con la respiración acelerada.

Donatello: Escanea a leo - Leo cálmate muchas emociones eso es malo para ti.. - dijo con cuidado de sus palabras - Raph, abraza a leo - dijo.

Leonardo y Raphael: Se mira y luego a donnie - ¡No! - gritan.

Michelangelo: Viendo aun el puente - ¿Creo que lo vi en un lugar? - dijo tratando de recordar.

Una corriente fuerte les jala a golpear directo el agua fría, las tortugas tiemblan de frió pero se quitan los arneses de los paracaídas para nadar mas cómodos, cuando lograron llegar a la orilla antes de que amaneciera completamente y con los pocos rayos de sol en el alba, los 4 vieron en lo que parece ser una isla algo pequeña pero con suficiente lugar para ellos esconderse en donde estaban.. como dijo makey, el puede era algo impresionante de ver..

Leonardo: Respirando cansado - ¿Donnie, en donde estamos ahora? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Hace uso de su pantalla aunque le era difícil por la baja señal de internet de satélite - Dame un segundo la señal esta débil - dijo.

Michelangelo: Aun trata de recordar - ¿Lo vi hace días? - Se rasca las cabeza.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo un poco irritado - ¿Ahora que hacemos sin miedo? - le pregunta, su respiración se calma poco a poco.

Donatello: Sin creerlo que sus ojos ven - Hee... ¿chicos?, creo que se donde estamos - dijo un poco nervioso.

Leonardo: Se comienza a calmar lento - Bien donnie dinos, ¿en donde estamos.. exactamente? - le pregunta con seriedad.

Michelangelo: Le cubre la boca a donnie - ¡Estamos en maracaibo chicos! - dijo emocionado.

Leonardo y Raphael: Mirando a makey no muy seguros y luego a donnie - Dilo de una vez donnie - dijeron al de morado.

Donatello: Se quita a makey y se aclara la voz - Michelangelo tiene razón.. - ve a leo y a raph con los ojos en shock - Estamos justamente, en un país conocido como... venezuela, un país que engloba muchos climas y lugares, desierto, selva, nieve y volcán.. ahora estamos en su estado mas característico, estamos en el zulia y como dijo michelangelo, el puente ese conecta a los lados del estado mas fácil; a lo que yo pregunto ahora - mira a makey - ¿De donde sabes este lugar precisamente? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Mirando a sus hermanos - Lo aprendí en la televisión - dijo con pose inteligente y en su mano sus lentes de sol.

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello: Suspiran con claro ceño por lo irónico de su hermano - Si claro la televisión / Si el cabeza hueca sigue así se le explotara el cerebro / Cuando lleguemos le pondré a ver discovery history en la escuela, para aprovechar ese potencial.. - cada uno en un tono bajo.

Michelangelo: Ve a leonardo - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunta.

Leonardo, piensa un momento mientras sus hermanos se secan al aire sus ropas, bueno lugar muy diferente, sin ningún contacto o ayuda humana; april, vernon y el viernes 13... casey, el buen casey jones, están en la ciudad de new york. Mira a sus hermanos, estaban muy cansados aun horas después de la paliza que les dieron bebop y rocksteady, necesitaban descansar.. el también lo necesita... confía en april e sensei para frustrar por un momento los planes del destructor..

Leonardo: Los mira serios - Chicos debemos buscar un lugar para pasar el día - dijo.

\- Con el sensei splinter -

En la guarida en completo silencio, sus hijos no han regresado de su misión.. comienza a temer lo peor, con la señorita april en la estación de policías detenida junto con el chico nuevo y vernon fendwirck con su deber de figura publica no tiene mas de otra que confiar en sus 4 hijos para que regresen; planea entretener de alguna forma al clan del pie.

\- Con los chicos -

Estaban caminando hasta lo que es una pequeña colina con muchos arboles y plantas de palmas a su alrededor, la hierba alta estaba en todos lados.. lejos hasta el momento de la vista de la gente... tratan de hacer que sea mas comodo para descansar aun medio cansados... al terminar mas o menos.. se apilan para dormir..

Esta aventura en este lugar puede ser muy larga mientras los cuatro hermanos tortugas duermen... solo piensan en llegar a tiempo para detener los planes de destructor..

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

En un lugar en la capital de ese país, estaban reunidos los hombres mas poderosos de este mismo, regidos por quien llamaremos por el momento... mmm.. bigote de brocha, en una conferencia con los ministros e alcaldes de los estados..

Bigote: Señala al diagrama de el zulia - En las ultimas horas los milicianos han detectado actividad sospechosa en el lago de maracaibo, ¿algo que decir orca de willy?... - le pregunta.

Orca willy: Mira eso con un nervioso tic en el ojo - E-eso... bueno.. la mayor parte de esa área no tenia luz por los razonamientos eléctricos.. - trata de sonar seguro.

Pleitos: Lo mira con ojos entre-cerrados - ¿Y por que aun siguen con los razonamientos eléctricos? - dijo serio.

Orca willy: Sudando frió - Por- porque tratamos de hacer lo posible para arreglar la falla en el cableado del puente - dijo mas nervioso.

Los otros acaldes e ministros miran al presidente bigote, este estaba pensado en de todo menos que hacer con respecto al posible acto de invasión.. una idea llega a su mente..

Bigote: Se levanta - Esto es un acto de invasión de los estados unidos, y no lo debemos permitir, quienes sean los gringos que se están infiltrando al país quiero que los capturen y les saquen toda la información posible de por que están aquí - dijo firme.

Orca willy: Se levanta junto con todos - Si señor presidente - dijeron juntos.

Bigote: Mira a los otros - Bien, porque eso mismo va para todos, ministros o alcaldes.. - en tono amenazador según el - Ahora si me disculpan, debo visitar al puto del ártico para mas negociaciones vergas y tenernos al margen del capitalismo - dijo.

Mientras el sale a su avión presidencial con su esposa que la mayoría de los habitantes espera a que se caiga de verga y lo elimine de sus vidas por el bien de todo el país, o que le pase algo de muchas maneras que no pasa o dios no quiere permitir..

\- Con los chicos -

Los rayos de sol los calienta lentamente mientras duermen.. siendo la primera vez que pueden hacer esto sin que teman en ser descubiertos.. esto no puede ser tan malo, ¿no lo parece así?.

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Sobreviviendo a Venezuela.. nuestra primera comida en horas..

Los hermanos se comenzaban a despertar lentamente.. aunque se tuvieron que dar un tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que aun estaban en el país latinoamericano como donnie comienza a explicar medio dormido medio despierto todo sobre este lugar mientras duermen, que solo han dormido unas 2 horas desde que están en tierra y el sol comenzara a subir mas en el causando un fuerte calor..

Quien ya estaba sentado meditando habiéndose despertado antes que sus hermanos era el de azul quien estaba meditando sobre una de las rocas de la pequeña superficie de la tierra donde los cuatro estaban descansando, los otros tres estaban estirándose al no ser el lugar donde ellos normalmente duermen..

Leonardo: Mira a los tres menores - Que bueno han despertado.. - dijo mas calmado.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado - No me digas sin miedo, ¿que haces despierto y por allí? - dijo tratando de no molestarse, pero el calor no daba tregua y mas si era encima de ellos.

Leonardo: Mira a otro lado - No comencemos tan temprano raphael - advierte - Tenemos que regresar a la ciudad antes que sea demasiado tarde - dijo.

Donatello: Intenta obtener señal aun sentado donde estaba hace unos momentos dormido - Me temo que habrá que ir a lo que llaman ¨civilización¨ para poder comunicarnos chicos - dijo serio a sus hermanos.

Michelangelo: Se levanta animado en la arena blanca con sus manso en su cintura - Bueno chicos solo queda una opción... - dijo de forma siniestra.

Leo, raph y donnie se miran un poco asustados por la forma en que habla su hermanito que saca el lado mas en términos de supervivencia ninja que han aprendido en los años y por la investigaciones/curiosidades matadoras en algunos casos; causando que sus ojos brillen listos..

Donatello: Mira a raph - ¿Comernos a raph? - dijo con un inusual tono salvaje; bueno necesitan ponerle internet a donnie rápido.

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¿Cogernos a sin miedo sin que el se oponga y hacerlo nuestra perra cuando nos venga en gana? - su instintos mas profundos se hacen cargo de el responde; los hermanos miran al de rojo.

Leonardo: Mira a donnie un poco asqueado y a raph aterrado, luego a makey - ¿Salir de este lugar con la virginidad intacta y sin comernos a alguien que sea familia para salvar la ciudad de new york de destructor? - dijo preocupado de que donnie se comiera a raph o raph le hiciera las cosas que propuso.

Michelangelo: Niega sin creer lo que escuchaba - ¡No, eso no chicos! - exclama - ¡Vacaciones es de lo que hablo! - con los brazos arriba feliz.

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello: Lo mira sin creer lo que escuchan - ¡Claro que no se va a poder michelangelo! - le regañan los tres.

Leonardo: Se levanta de su lugar en la roca - No, chicos calmados - dijo lo mas sereno que puede - Buscaremos la forma de comunicarnos, buscar lo que nos pueda sacar de este lugar y derechito a vencer al destructor para que saquen a april e casey de la cárcel, todo eso sin ser vistos por nadie de este lugar o de casa, ¿alguna duda chicos? - pregunta.

Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo: Se cruzan de brazos - ¿Que tendremos a cambio? - dijeron.

Leonardo: Sonriendo amable - Bien, ¿por que piensan que yo les tengo que dar algo a cambio? - pregunta.

Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo: Alzan los hombros - ¿Motivación? - dicen.

Leonardo: Asiente con la misma sonrisa - ¿Que tal una katana en el trasero? - dice a los tres - ¿Ya que ustedes son tan buenos se merecen algo a cambio y si lo harán, ¿no?? - explicando con una voz siniestra y perturbadora sonrisa.

Los tres menores lo miran en shock... ahora si estaba aterrados los tres menores, pues con su amado líder así... aunque aun estaban un poco... resentidos por todo lo que este ha dicho e hecho con respecto a lo que ha pasado, pero su hermano de azul... siempre... cumple con lo que dice.

Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo: Lo miran - Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso - dijeron asustados los tres.

Leo solo asiente y se levanta de su lugar, ahora se preparan para buscar como salir de este país por la forma mas rápida, comenzando por salir de esta playa, aunque para los menores eran como siempre lo mas relajados.... excepto donnie.. a el le iba a dar una cosa al no tener internet...

Michelangelo: Le da palmaditas a donnie que estaba pálido - Donnie, no te mueras - dijo mientras raphael lo lleva en su hombro.

Donatello: Mira a la nada - Soy inútil chicos, déjenme o la misión fallara - dijo con desanimo.. mas que nada emo, tienen un emo geek de morado por hermano.

Leonardo: Niega - No donatello, vivimos, crecimos y peleamos juntos, no dejare a nadie atrás y menos dejarle por cosa de su adicción - dijo el de a azul - Saldremos de esta todos juntos o nadie, donnie, no dejare un hermano atrás tenlo por echo ahora continuemos - dijo tratando de animar a este.

Raphael: Deja caer a donnie - ¡Woo huu, eso, leonardo para prostituyen-te, digo, presidente! - dijo en voz alta causando que donnie y makey se rían a carcajadas - ¿Donde estaba eso con el envase? - le pregunta cruzado de brazos.

Donatello y Michelangelo: Miran a leo - ¡Huuu! - dicen juntos.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - ¿Que?, ¿como la oportunidad de cogerme raphael? - le responde.

En ese momento por primera vez en la vida de los cuatro hermanos tortugas, leonardo le ha metido algo a raphael que este no se esperaba... y era e sera recordado por sus hermanitos de testigos por mientras sigan con vida...

Raphael: Lo señala - ¡¡Un día te meteré y no serán golpes, sin miedo!! - le grita.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Eso veremos.. raphael - dijo simplemente en un tono indescifrable de coqueteo y amenaza - Continuemos ya veo mas edificios - dijo el de azul.

Los hermanos se ponen en posición de ataque al escuchar un extraño gruñido.. lo vuelven a escuchar pero revisando con sigilo en todos los alrededores no es encontrado hasta que suena mas fuerte y muy bien, miran donnie, raph y leo a makey...

Michelangelo: Sonrojado sus cachetes con pecas - Jejeje... - nervioso - Creo que tengo hambre chicos, es una falsa alarma - alza los hombros junto con sus brazos mas avergonzado.

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello: Lo miran con la boca abierta - No me digas - dijeron juntos.

Michelangelo: Se cruza de brazos - ¿Entonces... vamos a comer? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Quieres tragar justo ahora makey?! - exclama.

Donatello: Con una mano en su barbilla - Bueno.. eso es mejor que nosotros comamos antes.. de continuar, evitaremos enfermarnos o debilitarnos - dijo este.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai - dijo serio - Es mejor que comamos antes de que vayamos a new york tendremos mucho que hacer apenas lleguemos allí - dijo.

Donatello: Mira a los lados - Hay que buscar que podemos comer o ir mas cerca de la civilización - propone usando sus escaneres mientras funcionen sin conexión a internet o señal - ¿O nos comemos como ya dije a raph? - su lado oscuro sale.

Michelangelo: Salta emocionado - ¿Bien que hacemos? - pregunta listo.

Raphael: Gruñe frente a sus hermanos - No, acordamos que iríamos a la ciudad y saldríamos a new york - dijom un fuerte gruñido combinado con el de su estomago y señala a leo - Deja de tratar de lavarles el cerebro a ellos- - comienza a olfatear el aire.

Todos lo ven mientras comienza a olfatear y correr a una dirección, sin perderle de vista mientras parecen acercarse mas a la ciudad, pero era mas como unas casas mas o menos grandes y departamentos pequeños.

En eso el de rojo pasa al patio de una de las casas donde estaba una especie de parrilla artesanal, cuando el de rojo salta de donde estaba y justo se va a comer la carne que se esta haciendo pues no parece que nadie estuviera en esa casa, los otros tres se van rápido a comer como si fuera lo ultimo que han comido y literalmente era así pues no han comido casi nada desde que salieron de new york a brasil...

Cada uno pensaba cosas diferentes mientras tragaban el delicioso manjar de carne e cosas que estaban seguros para acompañar estas exquisiteces: Raphael... que esto estaba bueno aunque se estuviera comiendo las carnes con un hambre e instinto primitivo, Donatello un poco... queriendo saber de donde es pero recuerda su entrenamiento que es comer o ser comido; Michelangelo... estaba haciendo mini-hamburguesas con lo que estaba a la mano, Leonardo estaba comiendo mas equilibrado...

Pero sin pensar mas que en comer como verdaderos animales, alguien les estaba viendo con claro enojo a los cuatro quelonios que devoraban lo que iba a hacer su almuerzo, pero no le dejara hacer eso con lo que gasto casi 5 dolares en noches sin dormir para cumplir con sus comisiones de trabajo, con todas la rabias que paso por el internet y las cosas que pasan diariamente en su país...

Toma una especie de espada samurai que ha usado pero que es nada mas un común y corriente machete, respirando suavemente para calcular todos sus ataques contra esos ¨vándalos verdes come esfuerzo de sus desvelos¨, se enoja producto de todos lo que paso y no puede recibir nada..

Leonardo: Se detiene - Chicos.. - dijo.

No le hacen caso y siguen comiendo pero sabe que están siendo observados, iba a detener a sus muertos de hambre, dice, sus hambrientos hermanitos ninjas tortugas mutantes adolescentes... pero ellos no le hacen caso; continúan saciando su hambre pero el azul no quiere caer en la tentadora deliciosa e sabrosa comida, hasta que...

¿¿¿???: Apunta a los cuatro con su machete bien afilado - ¡¿A ver hijos de su puta madre que hacen comiéndose lo que me partí los cojones trabajando?! - les grita.

Los cuatro se quedan viendo a la chica de pelo negro y piel un tono intermedio perfecto, pero algo bajita para ellos... mas bajita que leo o makey, flaquita pero con esa cosa en mano era una especie de ¨ninja¨.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo: Alzan los brazos en rendición, pues la pólvora de sus bombas de humo se ha mojado por lo que no pueden escapar - ¡....! - en ver que solo era ella - ¡Podemos explicarlo! - dijeron juntos sacando sus armas.

¿¿¿???: Apunta a leo - ¿¡Quien les da permiso de comerse mi comida!? - grita.

La chica no parece tener miedo de ellos... bueno, estaba contado que a veces los planes de la tortuga azul no salen como lo planea....

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Hybrid Sonic.., forjando una amistad y quedarnos en su casa..

La chica mira con mucha atención a los cuatro hermanos como mencionaron y ellos la miran a ella con igual forma, hasta que baja el machete afilado pero eso no quiere decir que no peleara contra lo que ellos pensaran hacerle y manos que dañaran su casa luego de haberse comido su almuerzo e esfuerzos.

¿¿¿???: Mira a los cuatro - ¿Nombres? - dijo simplemente.

Leonardo: Parpadea dejando lentamente esa posición hostil - Nombre.. bueno - Mira a sus hermanos - Mi nombre es leonardo, ellos son mis hermanos; raphael de rojo, donatello de morado y michelangelo de naranja - dijo.

Raphael: Lo empuja aun con sais en manos - No seas estúpido sin miedo... ella puede ser una trampa, ya saben que estamos aquí.. - murmura esto ultimo.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira seria pero amablemente - ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunta - Yo no tengo que ver con nadie - dijo un poco molesta.

Raphael: La señala con su sai - ¡¡Eres malvada lo se, debes ser parte del clan del pie estoy seguro!! - grita a la chica.

¿¿¿???: Se cruza de brazos - Claro, y yo me comí la comida de alguien mas que estaba en el patio de su ¨casa¨, ¿eso te recuerda algo? - dijo al de rojo.

Donatello: Sonrojado - Lo sentimos.. pero... ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira un momento - Mi nombre es... - le interrumpe makey.

Michelangelo: Con su teléfono - ¡¡Hay internet!!, ¿¿me das la clave por favor?? - hace ojitos de perrito.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira un poco saca de lugar por lo del naranja - Bueno... - lo interrumpe el de morado.

Donatello: Se arrodilla - Por favor... ¡te lo suplico! - ya en el suelo - Me voy a practicar la auto murision si no me conecto en los próximos minutos - dijo apunto de llorar.

¿¿¿???: Suspira de mala gana - Bien, porque no quiero limpiar sangre hoy - murmura - Bien.. dame eso - toma el teléfono y le pone la famosa clave con una pequeña sonrisa - Bien.. ¿no me van a interrumpir mas? - les pregunta.

Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo / menos Raphael: Asienten los tres al mismo tiempo - Claro / No - dijo el de rojo por su parte.

Leonardo: Mira feo a raph - Ella nos puede ayudar a salir de aquí, raph, ademas es una niña que no lastimaría a una paloma - dijo ya pensando en golpearle donde duele.

Raphael: Sisea un poco antes de suspirar - Bien niña... - dijo mientras se calla.

¿¿¿???: Toma aire - Mi nombre es.... - pasa una patrulla, una tanqueta y una miniteca con ruedas cerca no dejando - ¿Alguna duda? - pregunta guarda su machete.

Los cuatro: Parpadean - ¿Puedes repetirlo? - preguntan.

¿¿¿???: Toma aire para decirlo mas fuerte - Mi nombre es... - su voz desaparece en el sonido de un accidente cerca y una balacera - Bien.. ya que nos presentamos - los mira tomando aire pero ve la cara de.. no haber escuchado.

Los cuatro: Avergonzados - Señorita... - con una miradas de decirlo todo.

¿¿¿???: Se aprieta el puente de la nariz con cuidado - Llámenme Hybrid sonic - dijo sin mas remedio que usar su apodo de.. internet pues nadie le prestaba atención en la vida real, mira al cielo - Entren que va a llover - Se llévalo que queda vivo de la comilona de los hermanos.

Raphael: Niega - Es mala idea, me da mala espina esta chica - dijo a sus hermanos aun con sus sais en manos - No es de fiar - gruñe.

Donatello: Lo mira - Ella nos esta ofreciendo un lugar seguro para la tormenta raph... - dijo serio - Tal vez podamos enviarles un mensaje al sensei, april o vernon - dijo.

Michelangelo: Emocionado - ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella por favor leo? - hace ojitos.

Leonardo: Mira a raph y donnie, los dos son buenas razones pero el tener que salir de aquí - Ella nos ofrece un lugar después de todo esto.. - dijo en tono de voz firme.

Raphael: Niega cortando el paso - Ella nos puede vender o algo peo- mira al cielo.

Se escucha un trueno que ilumina todo de blanco por unos segundos, haciendo que los cuatro hermanos entren en la casa no asustados no ellos son guerreros valientes... cagados del miedo, mientras se escuchan los vientos mas recios e fríos con las gotas de una palo e' agua bien arrecho pero que necesita la pobre tierra... y la gente con este calor bien malvado; ellos no han visto lluvia tan extrema como esta.

Hybrid sonic: Les da unas toallas - No deben de ser de por estos lugares o extranjeros de países vecinos - dijo mientras sirve unas tazas de café con leche - Esto es lo que tengo por los momentos para ofrecerles - dijo apenada.

Leonardo: Niega educad-amente - No, nosotros somos los intrusos que nos comimos tus alimentos - dijo sincero.

Raphael: Toma el caliente liquido con cuidado - No me disculpo o me arrepiento, pero si estaba bueno lo que hiciste - dijo arrogante.

Donatello: Con el internet y sus pantallas holograficas - Muchas gracias esta un poco lento pero creo que puedo enviar un mensaje al sensei - dijo sonriendo en agradecimiento.

Michelangelo: Se lo toma todo relamiéndose los dedos - ¡Esto esta bueno!, ¿que es hybrid-sama? - pregunta.

Hybrid sonic: Trae unas arepas fritas que iban a ser el postre - Buen provecho.. a todos - sonriendo un poco - Es una trompa marina chicos puede durar horas por lo que sientanse bienvenidos - sonriendo amable.

Los chicos o bueno leo, donnie y makey estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala de la casa para secarse y calentarse de las gotas frías anormales de la lluvia o tormenta como le explica donnie como fenómeno épico natural aparte del estruendoso rayo de catatumbo que les cegó un momento atrás.

Leonardo: Niega - Nosotros ya comimos suficiente señorita - dijo apenado, mira las manos de sus hermanos - Dejen a la niña comer que no ven que este país esta en una fuerte situación - dijo serio a sus hermanos.

Hybrid sonic: Se ríe un poco - Que considerados son muchachos, pero tengo... ¿bueno cuantos me calculan? - pregunta entre cerrando los ojos.

Raphael: Acepta el reto por su sonrisa arrogante - Treinta y cinco años - dijo recibe un codazo por parte de leo haciendo que le gruña al de azul - Ella pidió opiniones - dijo pero ella niega.

Leonardo: La mira serio - Catorce años - dijo pero ella igual niega, haciendo que raph empuje un poco a leo de su asiento en el suelo.

Donatello: La mira sin sus escaneres - Quince años - dijo, negativo.

Michelangelo: La mira - Veintiuno - dijo pero ñop.

Hybrid sonic: Sonriendo de forma triunfante - Diecinueve años, ustedes tienen dieciséis - dijo.

Los cuatro: La miran parpadean - ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntan.

Hyrid sonic: Alza los hombros - Lo adivine - toma las tazas - ¿Algo mas chicos? - pregunta.

Ellos niegan, ella regresa mientras donnie logra abrir su propio sistema en las alcantarilla, mientras le cuentan a la chica sus aventuras de donde vienen o como fueron ¨creados¨, un fuerte trueno y puf, casualidad era ya completamente la oscura noche mientras las lluvias continúan, se fue la luz...

Hybrid sonic: Con unas linternas de velas y unas almohadas e mantas - ¿Les importa si les acompaño? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega mientras le ayuda - Claro es tu casa... ¿donde esta tu familia? - pregunta.

Hybrid sonic: Mira hacia otro lado - Estan cuidando a mi hermana... y hermano, ellos viven a lado pero se la pasan mas en casa de mi hermana por su bebe y el que viene en camino - dijo solamente.

Michelangelo: Se acuesta cerca de donnie - Pero ellos te aman - dijo con una sonrisa.

Donatello: Mira serio a makey - ¿Entonces esta casa no es tuya como tal? - pregunta.

Hybrid donic: Asiente - No pero esta al cuido que es como ser el dueño pero bajo las ordenes de los dueños jejej - dijo - Se me olvidaba algo - dijo levantándose.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Estas muy callado raph.. - dice preocupado por este.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - Solo que.. - gruñe - Quiero dormir - solo dijo antes de darles a ellos el caparazón.

La chica de pelo negro regresa con unos cuantos amigos de peluches... eso ninguno se esperaba, mientras que por alguna razón la presencia de ella.. era tranquilizadora de muchas formas.. uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos los hermanos..; incluso leonardo solo quedo raph para ver a sus hermanos y la chica, cierra sus ojos, era tiempo de un buen descanso...

\- Mientras en la ciudad de new york -

El viejo sensei splinter estaba en frente a la estación de policías de la ciudad de new york, allí estaban april y el chico nuevo casey.. quienes seguro le ayudaran a encontrar a sus hijos sea donde sea que estén..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Leonardo despierta por los fuertes ronquidos de sus hermanos menores o bueno su inexperiencia en levantarse tarde en las mañanas, mientras se desperezaba nota que su nueva amiga ha desaparecido.. bueno no realmente..

Hybrid sonic: Sonriendo con el desayuno para los hermanos tortugas - Has despertado, que alivio - dijo viendo a los otros - ¿Ustedes no son tan mañaneros? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - Ellos no tanto - dijo y se levanta.

Hybrid sonic: Sonriendo - Bueno son bienvenidos a quedarse hasta que descubran como irse a casa - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Muchas gracias aunque me temo que nuestra estancia sera corta - dijo un poco... triste.

Hybrid sonic: Coloca su mano en el hombro de la tortuga azul - Mi nombre real.. es RaphaHSLeon... - dijo - No se lo digas a nadie mas - sale de la casa para buscar mas comida.

La tortuga de azul la ve irse antes cerrando la puerta de la casa no fuera a verles nadie, mas que ella, era como una april aunque muy pequeña, mira a raph despertando por el sabroso olor junto con los otros dos menores..

La chica regresa, pensando para sus adentros que aunque su familia diga ¨quererla¨, son estos extraños nuevos amigos tortugas su verdadera familia... piensa en sus proyectos con una sonrisa pues pronto tiene que publicar un nuevo capitulo de sus personajes para hacer felices a sus lectores e amigas, rosi-san y aylen-san...

Michelangelo: La mira con mucha alegría - ¿Entonces somos amigos, hybrid sonic-san? - pregunta.

Hybrid sonic: Asiente - Claro amigos - dijo comiendo.

Todos comen educad-amente... o lo que se pueda con un raph hambriento y un makey mas, la luz llega justo a tiempo para que donnie continué su investigaciones de como salir.. si no fuera... por el internet...

Hybrid sonic: Suspira - Sera una larga estadía para ustedes - dijo.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: Aprendiendo del lugar, plan para ir a new york, nuevo problema..

Los hermanos menores fueron despertando a su manera, bueno casi todos los tres menores, primero donnie que se puso su bandana morada e lentes con un poco de sueño junto con malhumor y luego makey que estaba con una pierna sobre el costado de raph e babeando una pobre al mohada, quienes decidieron dejar a raphael dormir, preguntándose donde estaba la tortuga de azul.

Michelangelo: Mira a donnie - ¿Donde esta leo? - le pregunta caminando al patio.

Donatello: Niega - No lo se makey, me desperté junto a ustedes dos - escuchando los ronquidos de un calmado raph pero muy ruidoso.

Michelangelo: Sube al escuchar un ruido del otro lado de la pared del patio - Hemm, creo que estamos solos - dijo pero voltea a otra casa que estaba del otro lado - No tanto donnie - saluda con una mano a los niños - ¿Donnie? - entra buscando al otro.

Donatello: Conectado al milagro de la humanidad - Ahora solo debo mandar las coordenadas - makey se tira a su lado del sofá tirando algunas cosas - ¡Makey! - exclama al casi sacarlo de este y por las cosas.

Raphael: Gruñendo se hace a levantar - Cállense la boca..... zopencos.... solo, largarse y dejar.... dormir... - volviendo a dormir en esa mullida pila de sabanas e almohadas, sus ronquidos llenan el lugar.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Se miran asustados - Nos vemos luego - salen al frente para calentarse con el sol - Se siente bien.... - se acuestan para no ser vistos.

Comenzaron a jugar con las tablest cargadas o bueno makey, mientras donnie ve la forma de contactarse con april, casey, el sensei o vernon, pero ninguno contestaba sigue buscando datos de este país; varias cosas ha conseguido...

\- Mientras con leonardo -

Estaba con una chaqueta grande aunque ajustada para el, acompaña a comprar a la niña quien estaba haciendo los mandados que le mando su mama para el desayuno, muy silenciosa la verdad, esperaba que pasara el punto..

Leonardo: Mira a la chica - ¿Entonces en este país las cosas son tan así de...? - trata de buscar la palabra.

HS: Lo mira - ¿Difíciles? - lo ve asentir - Es con lo que se puede y no puede vivir en algunas ocasiones - dijo de forma triste - Este lugar no era de esta forma - murmura.

Camina a lado de ella, viendo que algunas casas estaban solas, sucias o robadas, hasta el punto de haber algunas demolidas desde todo, como forma de llevarse toda la ¨casa¨, no dejar nada en ese caso..

Leonardo: Mira al frente, se sentía mal por todo lo que deben pasar las gente, era un sentimiento impotente -( Niños, niñas, jovenes, adultos y hasta los adultos mayores, hay que hacer algo )- piensa con determinación, ya que no hay tiempo para estar triste - Solo hay que tener fe, en que el futuro todo cambiara para bien - susurra para si mismo.

Sigue a la chica de pelo negro, pero al ver que tenia problemas con las cosas le ayuda, ¿como puede ser tan delgadita y seguir como si nada?, una pregunta que era muy vergonzoso para hacerla...

\- Con makey y donnie en la casa -

Se estaban muriendo de hambre y mas cuando un bajón trajo de vuelta al ¨donnie calavernario¨ con el de naranja, lo trato de controlar para no despertar a la bestia gruñona de raph por cortar su horario de sueño normal.

Michelangelo: Lo arrastra por su pierna - ¡Doooniee por favor cálmate!, auuu!! - cuando le patea en el estomago.

Esto hace que golpee con una mesa y que esta a su vez tirara una botella de agua fría... mientras el de naranja se sobaba la cabeza, miro la botella de agua fría tirada pero, que callo en el de bandana carmesí quien abre sus ojos al sentir lo frió e el golpe que recibió de la pobre botella victima de casualidades y estaban blancos de rabia con unas pesadas respiraciones.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Tu... - murmura con odio mientras se levanta.

Donatello: Se para entre makey y raph - Fue un accidente, nosotros no... - le escucha gruñir.

Raphael: Mira al de morado - Ustedes están.... mas que muertos - gruñendo.

Michelangelo: Señala a donnie - El me tiro - dijo en su defensa.

Raphael: Toma sus sais en manos - Solo regresaron dos.... a new york... - dijo con cierto tono de amenaza.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Caminan lentamente hacia a tras mientras el rudo se acerca - Mira la hora, tenemos cosas que hacer adiós - corren - ¡¿Leeeoooo donde estas?! -corriendo a fuera de la casa.

La tortuga de rojo suelta un rugido de rabia mientras sigue a los otros dos, por como iban las cosas quizás sea su día de suerte en lograr desquitarse con ellos, mas por la pinche agua fria con golpe de hielo incluido e muchas cosas que han hecho en su hogar..

\- Con leonardo y hybrid -

Deja a la chica en su casa, justo a lado como explico ella, es presentado a su familia mas o menos, ella dice que va a avisar que esta listo el desayuno para los chicos, si no fuera por los gritos que se escuchaban de esta; preocupado mira de donde viene.

Leonardo: Con un mal presentimiento - Ya vuelvo - dijo.

HS: Asiente al escuchar los gritos - Bueno funeral pues - dijo entrando con las cosas - ¡¡Mami ayudaaa!! - dijo.

Leo corre hasta la casa, saca la llave..

\- En la casa -

Michelangelo: Contra una pared - No me mates raph, no era nuestra intención - dijo con miedo.

Raphael: Con sus sais - ¿Cuando dejaran de joder al projimo y mas primero en new york ahora aquí? - viendo al de lentes - Por suerte leo no esta para defendedlos - dijo con voz grave y espeluznante.

Donatello: Con una especie de expresión de trauma pero - Estas usando tu voz de batman - dijo entendió la referencia y makey asiente.

Raph ya estaba mas molesto, los tuvo que seguir por todo el área verde (espacio recreacional o de estacionamiento realmente), subiendo los arboles por ambos, caminando por los techos finos calientes; un golpe fuerte pero el no le importa.

Leonardo: Con sus katanas en manos - ¡¿Que esta pasando?! - grita al ver el alboroto en la sala.

Los dos menores miran con ojitos brillantes a su hermano de azul mientras raph lo voltea a ver, con su rostro llena de enojo puro, se acerca a su hermano de azul con amenazante caminar, makey e donnie corren a abrazar a su hermano preocupados por el y se esconden detrás de el...

Michelangelo y Donatello: Miran a raph asustados - Lo despertamos sin querer leo - dijeron avergonzados por la mirada seria de este.

Raphael: Frente a leonardo - ¿¡En donde mierdas estabas!? - le pregunta resoplando

Leonardo: Lo mira serio guarda sus katanas - Estaba conociendo en donde estamos y ayudando para el desayuno de ustedes tres - dijo serio cruzado de brazos.

Raphael: Le toma por la chaqueta - ¿¡Por que no nos avisaste!?, ¿¡o es que no confías en nosotr-!? - siente un golpe en su mejilla.

La casa se queda en silencio, mas cuando se acercaba alguien..

Raphael: Parpadea viendo a los ojos azules profundos - Me pegaste - dijo gruñendo pero aun sorprendido.

Hs: Con una bandeja con unos sandiches para los tres bellos durmientes - Esa no me la esperaba - dice parpadeando.

Leonardo: Aun viendo a los ojos amarillos de raph - Te lo mereces por mostrarle a estas personas que cuatro tortugas que hablan están aquí - quita las cortinas.

La gente, bueno, los averiguadores con cámaras y todo viendo desde el portón de la casa que estaba abierto, los otros tres o bueno dos menores se agachan lentamente para cubrirse..

Donatello: Comiendo uno de los sandiches - Como intentamos explicar a raph, fue un accidente - se cómoda sus lentes.

Michelangelo: Comiendo dos con sus cachetitos llenos - Donnie volvió a ser cavernario donnie por el bajón que hizo que se fuera el internet y trate de contenerlo, pero el me aventó contra la mesa tirando la botella de agua fría, esta mojo a raph quien nos siguió por todo este lugar - masticando.

Hs: Notando esa peculiar atmósfera, sentada con la bandeja entre el de morado y el de naranja - Es como mi mama con mi papa.... - de cierto tono perturbado pero interesado.

Raphael: Con un puño listo - ¡No fue mi culp-! - le pegan en la boca.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - No me contestes - su otra mano aun alzada.

Raphael: Le suelta un golpe en la cara y echando lo mas que puede su cabeza atrás - ¡No me pegues! - gruñe mostrando sus dientes.

Leonardo: Le trata de pegar - ¡¡Soy tu hermano mayor me debes respetar!! - exclama cuando le vuelve a atinar en la boca - Otra cosa mas como esta y juro que el que se larga soy yo - dijo en amenaza para los tres.

Bueno leo el dictador ha regresado con ellos, algo como una mama mandona en el cuerpo de la tortuga de azul, toda las madres de venezuela en un cuerpo tan sexy pero masculino de ojos azules profundos...

Raphael: Suelta a leo para alejarse de el - Si lo que tu digas sin miedo - dijo gruñendo.

Leonardo: Mira a los dos menores - No crean que se han salvado - los escucha tragar saliva - Apenas lleguemos a casa les daré su castigo, por ahora hay que salir de aquí - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Asustado pero comiendo - ¿Estas bromeando? - casi se ahoga.

Donatello: Mira a su pantalla - Debemos esperar o seremos atrapados - dijo como opción.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien - cruzado de brazos viendo con enojo a raph.

Hs: Saca otras sudaderas tamaño para ellos - ¿Quieren salir un rato? - pregunta.

Makey y donnie toman gustosos uno, mientras raph solo resopla gruñendo, tomar aire era buena idea aunque raph no fuera precavido..

\- En el ¨paseo¨ por el famoso funda barrio del estado zulia, ni tanto para los lares de lo burgués de maracaibo, por lo menos tenemos gas de tubería y los cables del internet son restablecidos cada que se caen o roban perros -

Hs: Caminado dándoles una caminata - Bueno ya saben por lo menos donde están las tiendas y como ubicarse, donde son los lugares peligroso e demás - dijo un poco nerviosa.

Leonardo: Asiente - Gracias - dijo sonriendo amable, era el único que mantuvo la cabeza cubierta por la capucha.

Michelangelo: Emocionado - ¿Nos podemos quedar? - viendo la cara de ¨no¨ de leo, estaba apunto de salirse las lagrimas - Hs-chan, ¿Sabes donde podemos-? - le tapan la boca.

Donatello: Un poco cansado, ha caminado mas de lo que camina en new york - Fue recreativo, eso nos ayudara en algo - dijo cansado - Reponer energías es mi voto para makey - dijo escuchando un suspiro de leo.

En todo el recorrido raph estuvo de lo mas callado, preocupando a sus hermanos, aunque la chica estaba teniendo un manojo de nervios por lo callado de este, peor que los silencios de la tortuga de azul, aunque han caminado a medio sol y todos llevan calzado menos el de rojo; a quien trata de engañar ella es como el mastodonte de rojo.

Las vecinas chismosas: Hablando pajas entre ellas por los chicos ¨nuevos¨.

Hs: Camina - No otra vez por favor - susurra.

Raphael: La mira con sospecha - ¿No otra vez que? - con ojos entrecerrados.

Hs: Lo mira con la misma cara - ¿A poco quieres con esas viejas? - dijo con seguridad.

Raphael: Mira a las señora - Primero con la perra de leo que con ellas, estoy grandote de cuerpo no para tanto con esas viejas - dijo sin mas -( Solo quiero que la perra de leo sepa cual es su lugar )- lo mira.

Leonardo: Se saca una sandalia - Ya veras cual es tu lugar ¨grandote¨ - recalcando las comillas.

La tortuga de rojo se aleja gruñendo y moviendo su cola en amenaza a su hermano mayor de bandana azul, este no le tiene miedo, mas cuando en su mano estaba una sandalia o chancla, que era de metal.. eso se vio claramente cuando el de rojo salio corriendo.

Donatello: Contiene a leo - Somos hermanos - evitando que lanzara el arma asesina.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza para con su peso evitar que vaya tras el de rojo - ¡Lo oni-chans no deben matar a sus otoutos! - le suplicaba.

Hs: Viendo - ¿Pero los otoutos y las ne-chans si pueden matar a los oni-chans e ne-sans, verdad? - dijo.

Leonardo: Se detiene cuando pela el tiro a raph - Mierda... - murmura al ver como el bandana roja huye.

Hs: Mira por donde se va - Estará bien... creo - dijo con un poco de preocupación.

Donatello: Suelta a leo - Eso calma leo - viendo como se trata de calmar.

Leonardo: Haciendo su mantra - ( Son tus hermanos, Son tus pendejos hermanos )- respirando - Bien, vamos a casa de una buena vez - dice serio.

Michelangelo: Parpadea - ¿Pero, que pasa con raph? - con ojitos de perrito.

Leo suspira mientras la chica estaba haciendo unas compras para el almuerzo, su madre necesitaba hacer mucho para los ¨invitados¨..

\- Con raph cerca de la casa o bueno mas lejos -

Estaba ya caminando a paso un poco mas ¨calmado¨, estaba caminando por lo que era un complejo de ¨granjas/piscinas/llenaderos de agua¨, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una super camioneta de las que salen en la tele de new york, si ultimo modelo y todo, camina con cuidado; eran unos tipos rodeando a otro..

Raphael: Saca sus sais y sus ojos se cubren con la membrana - No permitiré esto - murmura con un palito moldadientes en sus labios, viendo a estos desde el techo de su ¨escondite¨ - Malditos - susurra.

Uno por uno el grupo de unos 12 doce malandros sin poner al líder que estaba con la navaja suiza de marca robada desde los buenos tiempos de sus años ¨escolares¨, pero ver a esta criatura, le hará rico mas que haber secuestrado a este tipo sifrino.

Malandro líder: Le dispara en el estomago, pero la bala choca como si una mosca contra una pared - ..... - mira a la criatura.

Raphael: Gruñendo mira con asco - Estas muerto - le da un golpe justo en la mandíbula para dejarlo inconsciente y posiblemente para que comiera sopa por un buen rato - ¿Esta bien? - le pregunta al hombre desareglado.

Comerciante sifrino manda a la verga la canasta de las familias: Parpadea al ver a la enorme criatura verde - Iuuu, ¿no tenias otra cosa que ponerte?, hueles a cloaca y a reptil sudado - dijo con mirada asqueada.

Raphael: Mira fijamente al humano - Bueno parece que sera de la forma difícil - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se truena los dedos.

Comienza su camino de regreso a la casa de la chica, pero nota como lo miran..

Raphael: Mira a un lado, no tan sorprendidos que fueran los ladrones - Es todo suyo - dijo, una pequeña bolsa con algo de dinero escondido para el.

Malandros: Se quitan las gorras e mascaras - Nuestro rey - dijeron todos.

Raphael: Sigue su camino - Si si lo que sea - dijo.

Por lo menos no hay muchas personas que lo vean ¨raro¨, ya estaba cerca pasa por una casa donde estaba un señor de edad que parpadea cuando lo ve y entra a su casa; raph sigue su camino mientras en la casa se puede decir que el hombre mayor le contaba a su familia que iban a hacer sopa cuando vieran a esa tortuga gigante..

\- En la casa con las tortugas y hs -

Leonardo: Cruzado de brazos a punto de tener un ataque de nervios - ¿Donde esta raph? - murmura.

Michelangelo: Jugando con la gata de la chica - Hay que cusita marmoleada eres baka bakita - la gata feliz de jugar con el tanto que lo comienza a morder - Noooo, aiiiudaaaa me come una baka - la gata estaba mas emocionada.

Donatello: Haciendo unos últimos ajustes al plan - Podemos bien esperarlo o bien irnos sin el - le dijo a leo, quien gruñe - O podemos esperar no hay problema, si nuestro líder quiere - dijo con miedo de que fuera tomado con sus pro-pociones como un ¨raph¨.

En eso llaman a la puerta y la niña va a ver quien es, abre la puerta por lo que escuchan los tres y aparece el rey de roma por el umbral de la puerta..

Raphael: Mira a sus hermanos - ¿Que? - dijo con molestia e irritado.

Hs: Con su gata ahora en brazos.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Gracias por regresar, ahora siéntate y escucha por lo menos si valoras tu vida - dijo con tono de amenaza.

En eso leo comienza a contar su plan de como llegaran al aeropuerto, subirán al primer avión que este disponible a la ciudad de new york y salvaran al mundo de sea lo que sea que planea el destructor e clan del pie con las piezas de esos aparatos.

Leonardo: Con sus manos en sus caderas - ¿Y bien, alguna duda? - pregunta.

Donatello: Niega - Ninguna - dice asintiendo, ve a su hermano de rojo.

Rapahel: Con sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá - Pareces una señora con hijos que no sabe que hacer con su vida - con una sonrisa arrogante al ver los rasgos de enojo de su hermano.

Hs: Dibujando en un cuaderno verde con figuras amarillas - Todo bien - dijo.

Michelangelo: Parpadea - ¿Cuando comemos? - pregunta.

Los chicos se miran, bien, necesitaban mas energías y mas cuando escuchan el gruñido del estomago de raph quien estaba con una expresión algo insultante; los tres hermanos toman en brazos a la chica, el hambre de raph era peor que destructor, eso responde también a su humor..

\- En una pizzeria cerca de su casa +Estática (huuu shi como no, como si esas historias existieran) perrona+ algo mas o menos apartado de la casa de la chica como a la salida del barrio - 

Michelangelo: Comiendo una rebanada e pizza - El alimento de los dioses - dijo con una sonrisa genuina pero sin modales.

Hs: Comiendo tímida - Eso es cierto - dijo con una sonrisa genuina e nerviosa.

Leonardo: Comiendo con educación - Makey - solo le basto decir para que el otro se comportara.

Hs: Tomando refresco - ¿Y el? - señala a raph quien parece que no a comido en todo el día.

Donatello: Mira a raph - Eso es por saltarse el almuerzo - dijo pero recibe un codazo - Auuu, eso duele - dijo con dolor.

Raphael: Comiendo sin importarle - La hambre mata - dijo con un gruñido.

Y entonces sucede lo inevitable..

Los chicos: Se miran ya que sus ojos brillantes son las cosas que se pueden ver en la noche - ¿Que paso? - se preguntan.

Los demás en las mesas: Con una mezcla de emociones negativas - ¡Por un demonio lo que faltaba! - se quejan todos.

Hs: Mira que los chicos encienden sus teléfonos - ¿Ahora que? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Suspira pero le llega una idea - Comienza el plan - dijo.

Sus hermanos e la chica lo miran con cierta forma..

Michelangelo: Tragando - ¿Ahora, ahora?, no hemos recuperado energías amigo - iba por su sexta rebanada.

Leonardo: Le pega en la mano para darle a la niña - Ya dije que podemos bien hacer - les recuerda.

Hs: Comiendo - Necesitan transporte - dijo con un plan.

Bueno la niña tiene un buen punto al respecto, ni modo que fueran a pie, en eso a raph se le enciende el foco..

\- En el aeropuerto -

Leonardo: Se asoma de la carpa estaban cerca - Recuerden el plan - les dijo a sus hermanos.

Los cuatro hermanos tortugas iban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta que raph había ¨encontrado de casualidad¨, la chica peli-negra iba conduciendo con algo de seguridad aunque tuviera miedo..

Donatello: Su pantalla holografíca muestra que se estaban acercando a su destino - Estamos cerca chicos - dijo con calma.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai - dijo.

Michelangelo: Saca la cabeza - Wooow, miren eso es... - señala a un lado.

Hs: Conduciendo - Es una fuerza aérea makey - dice pero con un toque de miedo -( No mis traumas, pinche oni-chan )- con una sonrisa nada normal al recordar.

La camioneta se detiene en el vació estacionamiento, los cinco bajan del auto y corren hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, las entradas estaban cerradas por un blindaje de metal, algo que donatello no pueda resolver; ya que la entrada de ventilación era demasiado angosta al menos que fueran los cuatro el tamaño e peso de leo, hasta makey era un poco mas alto que leo.

Leonardo: Viendo al rededor en caso de un guardia - ¿Como vas donnie? - susurra.

Donatello: Con un gancho para el cabello tratando de forzar la cerradura - Eso intento - dijo.

Michelangelo: Llega corriendo - No hay nadie - tomando aire.

Raphael: a parta a donnie y usando su fuerza levanta el blindaje - Listo - dijo arrogante.

Guardia de seguridad: Enciende una linterna desde adentro - ¿Que cosas son ustedes y que quieren en este lugar? - saca su pistola.

Los chicos y Hs: Parpadeando se miran, miran a raph que estaba gruñendo como perro bravo, miran al guardia de seguridad y luego a raph - Has lo tuyo - dicen señalando al hombre.

Y sin mas raph se lanza a proteger a sus hermanos y a la chica, rompiendo el vidrio del lugar pero peor es nada, el pobre hombre no tiene de otra que huir del ¨peligroso animal con cinta roja¨, ahora encuentran hakeando las computadoras.

Donatello: Parpadea - Tenemos un pequeño problema... - dijo viendo que leo asiente, busca en los archivos - No podemos irnos, tienen todos los vuelos cancelados a falta de combustible y tienen prohibido pasar por tierras estado unidenses - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien regresemos a casa - dijo serio pero optimista.

Raphael: Parpadea - ¿Espera que? - mira a leo con rareza.

Donatello: Lo mira igual que raph - Leo, no podemos, los aviones nunca saldrán de este aeropuerto - dijo.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Y salvaremos la ciudad de new york de destructor - dijo con un tono seguro.

Michelangelo: Mira a raph y donnie - Chicos creo que... se volvió loco - murmura lo ultimo haciendo señas.

Leonardo: Suspira con alivio - Y estaremos al fin en cas-.... - cae inconsciente al suelo.

Donatello: Con su cerbatana - ¿Que?, ¿lo dejaba delirando? - les dice con obviedad.

Cargando raph a leo, lo lleva hasta la camioneta, no había mucho por hacer mas que regresar aun lugar seguro para que estuviera el líder de azul mas clamado cuando despertara y claro donnie borro el vídeo de vigilancia, michelnagelo se encargo de dejar al hombre inconsciente en la escena; tuvieron el mas cuidado con la tortuga inconsciente con un dardo hecho para bebop y rocksteady... estaba bien según donnie.

\- De regreso a casa de hs -

Fue un mal momento para que su líder e hermano cayera en la desesperación, les tomo mucho cuando llegaron y vieron el por qué de esto con un poco, bueno mucha culpa suya realmente, el estaba muy preocupado por muchas cosas a la vez...

Hs: Mira a los hermanos - Mi mami que le den agua con azúcar, hablen-le lo mas lejos del asunto y contacto físico reconfortante - deja en una bandeja unas pastillas - En caso de que le duela la cabeza por el golpe - dijo con cierta ironía.

Donatello: Asiente - Gracias - mira a raph - Tu no hablaras con leo - dijo con seriedad.

Michelangelo: Saca un pan y mete las pastillas en el - Para que se las tome, a el no le gustan las medicinas - dijo y ve a raph - Es muy mala idea dejarte con leo - dice sincero.

Raphael: Ofendido - ¿Creen que me aprovechare de el? - los ve a sentir - Eso es de gansters - dijo con tono de insulto.

Escuchan un ruido extraño de donde leo estaba en la habitación con el aire encendido, tomaron las cosas y se dispusieron en entrar cuando se encuentran a leo en el piso sosteniendo algo, una carta tipo japones en la cama..

Leonardo: Con su katana en manos, la punta de esta estaba rozando su estomago - Eres una decepción... - susurra a punto de meter su arma por sus entrañas.

El primero en reaccionar fue raph en separar lo mas que puede a su hermano mayor de sus armas, usando su fuerza para sacarle toda arma que llevara puesta, y si, tuvo que tocar algunas partes algo ¨tabues¨ para ellos para quitar armas y no se apuñalara; con ayuda de makey e donnie lo logran calmar.

Hs: Estaba congelada.

Michalngelo, dontello y raphael: Encima de su hermano - ¿¡Estas loco leonardo!? - le dijeron, no enojados, preocupados.

La tortuga de bandana azul estaba callado, su mirada perdida..

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo con unas lagrimas - ¡¡Oni-chan no lo hagas, te queremos muchooo!! - grita con un puchero para terminar en llanto.

Leonardo: Los mira, sus ojos estaban apagados - ... - solo los mira nada mas, sus ojos apunto de llorar - Dejen me - susurra tratando de liberarse y al ver que no puede se hecha a llorar entre gritos - Déjenme y vayan a casa, no soy nada, ustedes pueden hacer mas que yo - gritaba.

Donatello: Lo escanea - Esta aun en estado delirante - dijo rápido, toma unas dos pastillas y las mete en la boca del otro mientras este opne resistencia - Vamos leo... - lo abraza como makey, viendo como traga lentamente y el puede respirar con mas alivio mientras unas lagrimas caen.

Raphael: Usando su cuerpo para que no escapara o hiciera otra tontería - Tu no eres así sin miedo - susurra -( El solo quiso sacarnos de aquí, no por el... por todos... )- coloca su cabeza en donde las cintas cubren parte del abdomen de leo para ocultar sus lagrimas.

La tortuga de azul, estaba en su primer caso de paranoia, claro que se puede decir que cuando regresaron de detener al destructor, regresar a su hogar y durante las noches calmarse entre ellos... bueno todos tienen la posibilidad, y leo ya ¨exploto¨ según donnie; era un caso grave de estres post traumatico..

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Era de noche y aun la jefa asignada a la estación de policías de new york, resopla en frustración ya que aun no han podido encontrar a esas ¨tortugas alienigenas¨ que irrumpieron en la estación hace algunos días..

Jefa vincent: Saca las llaves de su auto pero se siente rara - ... - mira el estacionamiento vació.

Ve algo moverse rápidamente, saca su arma y la apunta lentamente, escucha pasos y luego... silencio.. aun tiene su arma en mano cuando voltea no puede evitar asustarse..

Sensei splinter: Con su bastón sentado en el capo del auto - Señora, tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero vengo por un gran favor que pedir - dijo serio.

Jefa vincent: Parpadea - Eres una rata... gigante - murmura bajando el arma.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Soy el padre de las tortugas que tanto busca, no obstante, es la única que me puede ayudar a encontrarlos - con calma y preocupación a la vez.

La mujer no puede creer que esto pase... ¿una rata buscando a sus hijos tortugas gigantes que hablan y tienen armas?, pero le estaba pidiendo ayuda, acepta...

\- En las grandes esferas del gobierno del bigote -

Estaba haciendo su pasatiempo favorito, ver que tal le iba a la gente con sus altos precios, matraqueos intensos, y sin olvidar que no había gasolina por una mala inversión e ¨bloqueos del capitalismo¨; pero no dice que tiene muchos bancos con millones de lo que debería ser para venezuela...

Mensajero: Llega con claro cansancio ya que tuvo que caminar hasta la casa presidencial - Señor, encontraron a los gringos - le da unas fotos.

Bigote de brocha: Tomando un martini, se horroriza - ¿Que es esto? - el mensajero lo acomoda - Haag, ya.... ¿tortugas gigantes?, bueno preparen las hoyas que se viene el día internacional declarada oficialmente para comer sopa de tortuga y si hay mas de ellos mejor, o la criamos con un nuevo plan de la patria, eso es mejor - dijo con su tono de siempre.

Hay lo que le espera a nuestro héroes...

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------


End file.
